the_holy_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting mechanics and Tips.
Hello, and today Strider (Corvus2) and I (tigersaif) will be explaining to you the fighting mechanics of the HA and some tips on how to battle within our groups; hope you enjoy! Please don't edit this page unless it is necessary or if your an admin aka me, Decrypted (Corvus2) or Juice1212. As a Runner or a Pup, you may have an eagerness associated with fights, and it is common knowledge that in the HA, the use of 'NN' (no nothing) or anything of that manner is not permitted. This topic is further elaborated on in the Roleplay Guidelines page, so let's continue. There will be little to no anatomy, as it ruins roleplay (as I stated earlier, words are for EVERYONE) and it makes it easier for the roleplay to progress plot-wise - however, vocabulary is highly encouraged (just don't take it too far). When you are about to fight, explain where you are, what you look like, what you have, etc.. This is known as You are not allowed to,however, you can't control the terrain where both cats the cat that knows most about the area may choose it being a forest, mountain, canyon, snowy mountain, etc. The fights are also turn based so you have to wait your turn before you can use your attack, however if the opponent takes more than about 5 mins she is disqualified because it will annoy people that you don't use your turn. Ok time for an example. Bazel the brute tabby he coyote glared around with his amber eyes by a river bank with intent to kill as he saw Talon. Falcon gazed around her surroundings as the slim unfed she cat whose fur was as brown as tree bark came upon Bazel and went into a fighting pose. Thats an introduction as you can see you are just showing how you are and what your like. Now on to how you fight.Moves are classed into attacks, dodges, counter attacks/ blocks. After the introduction one person starts and then the turns swap from 1 person to another or in a certain order e.g 4v4. You can use one attack per move, e.g Bites neck pinning to ground not bites neck and pins after shaking in air.You are also not allowed to counter attack/block or dodge twice in a row. Per move you can attack and do either a counter attack/block or dodge if you are allowed if someone attacks you. Just because of this turn based type of fighting doesn't mean you can't strategise, strategising could be the difference of losing or winning, ways of strategising are your introductions like if your gonna attack a pack you can attack the pack e.g. ( The targeted pack ) The pack trotted towards a river getting a drink ( Pursuing pack ) The large pack silently cornered the other pack by the river knowing the current was very strong leaving the other coyotes a very little chance of survival. This brings me on to my next point being fair, being fair ( I hope people do this ) People being fair will make the fighting much more fun for example, if a small unfed weak warrior encounters a well fed, strong coyote, the strong one will obviously thrash the weak unfed one, so be fair. Also in you introduction be what you really are and be realistic to what you can do like if your a scrawny weak cat whose unfed, you can't run around really fast or be really strong to leave really big wounds. And if you make your cat all the way on the strong side your cat can't be that fast or have that good of a balance but will be strong if you can get in close and do a deadly wound. Also be realistic about your dodges and counter attacks/ blocks like, if a very strong, brute coyote has pinned you and your a very weak scrawny cat you can't just push off because look at your builds the strong one would win in this fight or if your leg is in a firm grip you can't just pull your leg free that would hut it more. And one last one if you do a really fast attack which requires a lot of stamina be fair and skip a turn because your attack will exhaust you a lot but damage a lot but in like a 2v2 you can ask your team mate to cover you. On the team battles their are a few changes to the rules. The turn orders go in a certain way as long as everyone gets a turn ( remember do your attacks in future tense ) If your teammate is under attack, you can ( if you want ) Help them or heal cats in battle if your the right rank. You can join battles but you must be last to go unless someone joins after you. Now your in a situation where you can kill your opponent like an easy bite to the neck or bleeding out you can choose what to do to them like heal them, let them be or kill them. Now time for an example! Fang the rogue coyote with his silver fur and frost blue eyes looked around as the famous black eared he coyote bared his fangs and unsheathed his claws out in the open. Hunter the young warrior coyote who was just appointed to his new role was out on patrol in his packs woodland territory as his golden orbs landed on the mysterious rogue. Hunter recklessly charged at the experienced coyote aiming for his silver neck. Fang easily side stepped the inexperienced coyote tripping him with his long tail The grey he coyote couldn't dodge this sudden move but managed to scrape the rogue The he used his strength to bite the wolves neck to pin hint o the ground Hunter squirmed but could not get free as he was weak in comparison and wasn't experience nor was he strong enough yet Fang decided to kill the coyote with a deadly bite to the neck. Hopefully you understand how to fight now. Thanks for reading this! Next page advised to read Mating And Training